


Haunted Hollywood - Supernatural Summergen 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: While exploring the depths of the bunker, Sam and Dean Winchester discovered a room full of old movie prompts and costumes. They were quite intrigued by the Creature of the Black Lagoon costume and was taken by surprise when it started glowing green and moving towards them. They soon learned that the room stored cursed objects from various Hollywood sets.





	Haunted Hollywood - Supernatural Summergen 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yonkyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/gifts).

> Illustration created for Yonkyu

  
  



End file.
